1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to azeotrope-like compositions. More particularly, the invention is directed to azeotrope-like compositions comprising a hydrofluoroolefin and hydrogen fluoride.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many azeotropes possess properties that make them useful as solvents. For example, azeotropes have a constant boiling point that avoids boiling temperature drift during processing and use. In addition, when an azeotrope is used as a solvent, the properties of the solvent remain constant because the composition of the solvent does not change during boiling or reflux. Azeotropes that are used as solvents also can be recovered conveniently by distillation.
However, the identification of new, environmentally-safe, non-fractionating mixtures that are commercially useful complicated due to the fact that azeotrope formation is not readily predictable. Therefore, industry is continually seeking new azeotrope and azeotrope-like mixtures. This invention satisfies these needs among others.